


Just Spit It Out

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: Pantherpool Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Just a little tho, M/M, pantherpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: Wade is having a difficult time saying I love you to T'challa. He can show it to him physically and by cracking jokes but, he's terrified of actually saying the words. Thinking T'challa would reject him.





	Just Spit It Out

46 times. He’d tried and bailed, 46 fucking times. Wade was determined. But his mouth wouldn’t fucking listen to his brain, and normally that would be good for him, normally that would be great and probably prevent him getting a bullet shot into his body. But not now. Now all he wants is to tell his boyfriend slash cat-man that he loves him and his mouth won’t. Fucking. Say. It.

It was easy to show it. He could show it all damn day. And he could wise crack about it all day AND all night. Saying stupid shit about them being meant for each other every time they were salty about something together was the easiest thing in the world. But his mouth kept putting sarcasm and over dramatic tones on his words when he just wanted to say it, and mean it, and that’s it.

Showing your love for a man who dresses up as a cat and fights crime that you love them is easier than you might think. All you have to do is find all kinda weird cat shit from all over the world and give it to the cat-man and you’re set. T’Challa loves cat stuff. He won’t admit it, not to just anyone. But Wade had been in England and he’d found this small round cat pillow, the cat had its eyes closed and its tongue sticking out, and it honestly looked really weird. But Wade bought it and brought it back and handed it to T’Challa with a smile and the look on the man’s face had been fucking adorable. Wade was pretty sure he almost cried. So he’d started buying anything cat related he could get his fucking hands on.

T’Challa had a whole fucking room for all the stuff Wade had gotten him, but that little pillow was on their bed, right in the center. Wade had caught T’Challa straightening it once, a fond smile on his face. It hadn’t even been crooked.

Wade hopped out of the shower and sighed. He got dressed and shuffled into the kitchen slowly, T’Challa was sitting at the table, his tablet open, scrolling through the news or probably watching cat videos. Wade knew he watched cat videos, he’d checked his search history, he just needed to catch him in the act. But the adorable asshole was sneaky as shit. Wade brushed his hand over T’Challa’s shoulders, pressed a kiss to his temple, and sat down.

“No cat videos this morning?” Wade asked calmly, stabbing his fork into the stack of pancakes on the table and plopping them on the plate that had been set for him. T’Challa glanced at him, watched him pour a very large amount of syrup over his pancakes, and looked away again.

“I don’t know _what_ you are talking about.” T’Challa said, Wade saw the corner of his mouth twitch. He stared at the man until he squirmed and looked at him.

“May I help you?” he asked. Wade raised his hand slowly and moved it toward T’Challa’s face. T’Challa pulled away until he couldn’t go any further and then he watched wide eyed as Wade’s hand kept coming closer. Wade pressed his finger to the corner of T’Challa’s mouth, pushing in until his finger was sunk into T’Challa’s cheek.

“I saw that. That right there. This right here.” Wade said, wiggling his finger and then pulling it away quickly and taking a huge bite, staring at T’Challa as he chewed, his cheeks poofing out. T’Challa squinted at him, like he wasn’t sure what he was looking at.

“What?” he breathed, sounding horrified that Wade had just poked his face. But Wade was pretty sure he was more horrified that Wade had just shoveled two more fork fulls of pancake into his mouth.

“It twitched.” Wade said after he’d swallowed his mouthful. T’Challa looked at him for a long time and then smiled.

“Did it?” he asked, dropping his tablet on the table gently and reaching for a strawberry on the table. He bit into it and smiled again when Wade licked his lips. Wade made a disgusted sound and finally looked away.

“You’re a monster.” He mumbled and shoved more food in his mouth. T’Challa chuckled and shifted in his seat, pressing his knee to Wade’s and throwing a strawberry onto his plate. Wade made a small disgusted noise and stabbed it with his fork. He looked at it, shrugged, and then shoved it into his mouth too. He chewed his food and stared at the table cloth. Thoughts running through his head a mile a minute. His eyes went foggy and then he felt a warm hand on his arm. He blinked slowly a few times and then shook his head, then looked at his arm. T’Challa was looking at him, concern etched into his features.

“Are you alright? You’re quiet this morning.” T’Challa said, he seemed to think for a moment before he corrected himself.

“You’re quiet, for you.” He said, his lips twitching again. Wade smiled a small smile and looked at him.

“Yeah. I’m good. I’m…good.” Wade trailed off. T’Challa’s brow furrowed and his head tilted.

“Wade. What is it?” he asked. Wade felt like he’d been punched. He sounded so concerned for him. Wade shrugged, one shoulder lifting and then falling.

“It’s nothing. Just tired. I have a boyfriend who keeps me up all night ya know.” Wade said, pushing a cheery tone into his voice and wiggling his eyebrows and then shoveling more food into his mouth. T’Challa watched him a moment longer and then sat back in his chair again, eating his own breakfast in silence.

“Ya know what no.” Wade said, slamming his fork onto the table. T’Challa didn’t even flinch. He just set his own fork down and looked at him.

“Just tell me Wade.” He said, his voice calm.

“I-“ Wade started, cutting himself off and swallowing hard. T’Challa bit his lip.

“It’s just that-“ Wade tried again, stopping and shaking his head before he got going. He sighed and hung his head.

“Never mind.” He muttered, standing up and grabbing his plate. He walked to the kitchen and tossed the dish into the sink. He braced himself with his hands on the sink ledge, gripping it so hard his knuckles turned white. He growled in his throat and slammed his hands down hard.

“How can I help?” T’Challa’s quiet voice came from behind him. He was always so kind to Wade. An irrational anger shot through Wade and he spun around.

“Why are you with me? Huh? I mean, I’m fucking… a fucking terrible excuse for a human being. I’m- I’ve killed people. So many fucking people. I like doing it. I’m good at it. You’re a good man T’Challa. Why the fuck would you even want anything to do with me?” Wade asked, his voice a little hoarse, his eyes stinging. T’Challa frowned at him and then walked into the kitchen. Wade backed himself against the sink and shook his head, T’Challa held his hands up and stopped walking forward.

“I know all these things Wade. I knew them when we started this. And I’ve known them during. And knowing them doesn’t change how I feel about you.” T’Challa said, his voice calm, Wade swallowed and wrapped his arms around himself.

“Well maybe it should.” He mumbled, looking at his feet. T’Challa walked closer and stood next to Wade.

“Wade. What’s this really about? You’ve been distant lately. And you’ve been forcing jokes. I know you don’t think I’ve noticed. But I have. Of course, I have.” T’Challa said, still speaking softly, like he was talking to a frightened animal. And hell, Wade sure as shit felt like one at the moment. T’Challa leaned closer and bumped their shoulders together.

“I just- I’ve been trying to tell you something. Something you’ve told me already. And I wanted to say it so badly but I just fucking can’t get it out. And now-“ Wade stopped and looked up at the ceiling.

“And now?” T’Challa prompted, bumping him again.

“And now I’m thinking I shouldn’t.” Wade said, looking at T’Challa and then away quickly when he saw the way T’Challa was looking at him. His serious features were draped in sadness.

“Yeah. That’s the face I was waiting for. The face I knew I’d cause.” Wade turned to him.

“I’m just gonna hurt you. That’s what I do. I get close to people and then I fuck things up and they get hurt.” Wade said.

“And that scares you.” T’Challa said, it wasn’t a question.

“Of course it scares me.” Wade scoffed.

“I don’t wanna hurt you. I lo-“ Wade bit his lip and breathed in harshly through his nose. He shook his head and looked to the floor again.

“You deserve someone better than me, T’Challa.” Wade said to his feet.

Wade heard T’Challa sigh and then watched his feet come into view. He watched T’Challa’s arms reach out and let the man lift his head with two fingers under his chin. T’Challa’s sad features came into view again and Wade blinked back tears. He sniffed and moved his eyes around the kitchen. He hated being looked at. Hated it. He never really hated it so much around T’Challa though. He never looked at him like he was disgusting, or a monster, or with pity in his eyes. Wade swallowed when T’Challa moved his hands to the sides of his face and made him look at him.

“Wade Wilson. You are a good man. Do not roll your eyes, you are. I know that you’ve done terrible things. But you have a good heart.” T’Challa said, his voice going quieter still.

“And that heart, is the most wonderful thing about you.” T’Challa paused, his eyes moved down and then back up quickly.

“Well, aside from your ass, I quite like that as well.” He said, smirking. Wade snorted and laughed, it burst out of him, shocking him, and smiled at T’Challa. T’Challa smiled back.

“There you are.” He whispered, brushing his thumbs gently against Wade’s cheeks and then moving his hand to Wade’s neck. Wade relaxed a little and sighed. He looked into T’Challa’s eyes and felt his heart beating fast in his chest. He swallowed and wiped his palms on his pajama pants.

“I love you.” He said, his voice a little scratchy, his nerves attempting to close up his throat. T’Challa breathed out a small laugh, his eyes closing as he leaned closer and pressed his forehead to Wade’s.

“I know.” T’Challa whispered and moved forward, his lips against Wade’s making him shiver. Wade moved his hands to T’Challa’s waist and pulled him closer, T’Challa smiled against his lips and wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck, deepening the kiss. Wade hummed and then pulled back suddenly and gasped, his eyes going wide as he stared at T’Challa. T’Challa’s tongue swiped across his lip before he pulled it between his teeth.

“You did not just Star Wars me during my first love declaration!” Wade accused, his fingers digging into T’Challa’s hips a little. T’Challa let his lip go and smiled.

“I’m pretty sure I did.” He said, his voice low, a smirk on his face as he looked at Wade. Wade sighed dreamily and bit his own lip.

“God I love you.” He said desperately, surging forward and kissing him again. T’Challa made a small noise against his mouth before melting into the kiss. Wade pulled him closer and couldn’t help but think he should have done this way fucking sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt took me forever to fill and to whoever sent it i am sorry for that but i hope you like it! i'm a little sorry for the angst but i have no control. thanks for reading guys! <3


End file.
